


The Dalitra Dilemma

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Leaving X Six Two Seven Delta and the disastrous events there, Curristan decides to begin helping out in the Universe where he can now he no longer has the Time War hanging over him. Arriving on the planet Dalitra, he has to deal with a crisis which could cripple the planet's economic survival. How will Curristan solve the first real test of his second incarnation?
Series: Curristan Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	1. Arrival on Dalitra

Curristan was deep in thought as he walked around the console. The recent disastrous trip to X Six Two Seven Delta had soured his mood and he still was feeling drained from his regeneration. He had however still had the good piloting skills which was a great relief.

_'I should make sure my next trip isn't such of a disappointment.'_

The TARDIS hummed affirming that statement. Looking up he smiled and shook his head. _'Always agreeing with me as usual. I think that you have a soft spot for me.'_ The TARDIS again hummed but it sounded like a shrug.

_'Haha, you have such an interesting personality.'_

Flicking some switches he began thinking of where to go next. He wanted to go somewhere he could start to make a difference. He was now free of the Time War so he could now focus on doing some good like the Doctor.

_'Okay let's do a random course and see what we get.'_

Setting the TARDIS into motion, he decided to get a snack while he was waiting.

On Dalitra there was something brewing....the recent problem with the mining sector had caused major economic problems. There was a serious problem of sabotages and disppearances which had been yet to be solved. It was a crisis which was slowly coming out of control. Director Malaxi Heltris who ran the planet was at his wits end.

“ _I have no idea what I can do....these constant disruptions are going to cost us a lot of credits....”_

His advisor Willit Natrisha had been trying his best to help the Director with the current situation but even he with all his contacts seemed to be unable to make any difference.

“ _Esteemed Director we are doing what we can to get to the root of these issues, but right now it seemed like we are running out of ideas on how to deal with them. We need someone to come and give us a hand.”_ Just as he finished the sentence, something began to materialise outside the office window, looking like a cargo truck had appeared out of nowhere.

_'Five thousand, Four Hundred and Sixty Three, the planet Dalitra....oops I seem to have materialised in the government sector.'_

Turning on the scanner he realised something else. _“Woops I landed in the Director's compound, I think I will be detained as soon as I leave. But oh well that's okay it will save me a walk.”_

The TARDIS hummed in what sounded like laughter. _“Yeah laugh it off... let's go and see what is out there.”_

He pulled the door release switch and exited to the Director already waiting for him.

“ _Welcome stranger to Dalitra. I am Director Heltris. What is your business coming to our planet?”_

Curristan decided to be honest. _“My name is Curristan and I came here on a whim. I like to travel around and if need be try to help people. I apologise for landing in this secure area.”_

Director Heltris waved his right hand in dismissal. _“It's okay, we have a problem right now and maybe your arrival is a fortunate coincidence.”_

Curristan was now intrigued. _“What is the problem, maybe I can assist in some way? I won't push to ask for any details you do not wish to tell me, I just want to be of help.”_

Director Heltris smiled and nodded. _“Very well. We are currently in a crisis with the energy sector, some sabotages and people going missing. We have tried to find what is happening and who is behind it but so far no luck. Maybe you being an outsider can help with a fresh pair of eyes. Also what is that machine behind you, it just appeared?”_

“ _Ah, that's my TARDIS. I am a Time Lord.” Seeing blank looks he pressed on. “It doesn't matter. I will do my utmost to help you find the people behind these events.”_

Relieved Director Heltris's face lit up. _“Thank you so much Curristan. If you would follow me.”_

“ _Of course, lead the way Director.”_


	2. Digging for Evidence

Curristan was led into the office with Director Heltris immediately giving Curristan a datapad. _“Here are all the things we have on what's been happening, I hope that you can make heads or tails of this. It has been baffling.”_

Scanning through the files Curristan could see there had been numerous explosions and kidnappings over the last six months with no real leads on who was behind it. There seemed to be some electronic trails but so far there had been no progress on tracking them.

“ _It seems Director these people are doing some serious damage, I want to help you get them before this world succumbs to chaos and worse.”_

“ _Thank you Curristan I welcome the help. Where do you think we should start?”_

Curristan furrowed his brow for a moment. _“Well, we need to go to where the last sabotage took place. Maybe there are clues that were missed the first time. Or maybe some we could revisit and find more answers. What do you think Director?”_

The Director's face lit up. _“That's a great idea! We can use a military transport to get there so we don't draw attention.”_

Meanwhile, Dextrem Valtex sat in his headquarters looking at the map in front of him. He had done some major damage to the government through his sanctioned sabotages and kidnappings, but for no reason, he knew he was nowhere near making the government collapse.

_'Damn it all, it seems so pointless that we can't win a single inch. I will do all that I can to overthrow this government install my own one where I will be the supreme power on the planet....nothing can get in the way of that.'_

Throwing his knife into the opposite wall, he got up and pressed a button on his communication console.

“ _Astrio come here I have a job for you. Make sure you have your equipment ready in ten minutes once I am done with you.”_

Moments later a six-foot-tall and muscled guy wearing worn combat fatigues walked in. His face carrying many scars of the fighting he had done for the cause.

“ _Ah Astrio, glad you have come. This is what I want you to do...”_

The site Curristan was taken to was a heavily damaged building on the outskirts of the capital area. The building to him looked like it had been taken out by some well placed explosive charges...that meant an inside job.

“ _Well Curristan what do you think of this?”_ called the Director.

“ _Well Director from an initial look it seems like someone used explosive charges...but they seem really powerful to do this much damage. Also, it seems like it was done by someone who knew about construction and buildings. Maybe ex-military I don't know. Right now all I have is theories. I need to do some searching around.”_

“ _That is understandable. Take as much time as you need, this is important so I am sparing no resource in the hunt for these people. You have free rein around the site.”_

Curristan inclined his head. _“Thank you Director, I will go over this area thoroughly.”_

He began to walk slowly towards the rubble, looking carefully for any signs of debris or flotsam which could be a clue of what had happened. He could see that the explosions had totally ripped the building apart in its vital areas and had caused the significant damage. Unfortunately, he could also see remains of bodies from the victims still laying around. That was something that stirred unpleasant memories. Shaking his head, Curristan moved further into the debris field.

After a few minutes of searching, he suddenly came across a container which seemed to have a painted crest of some kind. It had probably been left behind unintentionally. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he scanned it to see if there was any chemical residue left on it. Checking the results he realised that it was a type of concentrated explosive which was used in this time to blow reinforced bunkers, used by armed groups in many galaxies.

_'Hmm this is interesting, looks like we may have a grassroots militia or maybe some mercenary group? I should continue looking.'_

He rose to his feet and walked further on, keeping an eye out for anything else that was in the rubble. This time he used the sonic screwdriver to scan ahead of him. After ten minutes of searching, he found an explosive charge that had failed to explode. A quick retreat back a few feet he ducked behind some debris. Changing the setting he flourished the screwdriver at it causing it to explode harmlessly some distance away.

Straightening up he continued on, finally coming across a security drone which seemed to be also just left there. Pocketing the screwdriver he bent down and began to disassemble it to see if he could find anything useful. After a few minutes, he managed to get it back online, allowing him to access the droid's memory

Playing back what it had, he could see that the droid had been disabled by the infiltrators before the detonations took place. However, it had managed to get some useful information which could be used to find the people responsible. Satisfied, Curristan carried the drone back to where the Director and his accompanying soldiers were waiting.

_'Soon we will be closer to solving this mystery and save this planet from any more problems.'_


	3. Following the Trail

Making his way over to the Director, Curristan handed the security droid data chip over to him. _“I found a security droid in the rubble, it managed to get a recording of the people responsible for this. I hope your technicians can make something of it.”_

Handing it over to a soldier, he nodded and grinned. _“Thank you so much this is a great development. I am sure that soon we will have the answers we need.”_

“ _I am sure that we will. Once we have what we need you can get on tracking them down, then we can finish this._

Dextrem Valtex sat in silent contemplation. His task for Astrio had been a catastrophic failure due to government forces ambushing the group sent to destroy another building. Astrio had come back, though he was severely injured and unlikely to pull through. That meant that he was now unable to do anything again until he could train his new recruits.

  
  


His thoughts were interrupted by the beep of his console. He had been keeping up on news and the report of help being given by a stranger to the government caught his eye. If the government had brought outside help, then he would need to keep on his guard.

  
  


Meanwhile, he would start to gather his last of his resources for one final push. He knew that he would now be backed into a corner, but he was never going to give up. He would die before he would bow to the Director. He would be the ruler or he would take everyone down with him.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Curristan sat also in thought as he worked through the data that he had been given from what the technicians had. It seemed like the group were well trained and had some experience using the explosives. That meant maybe ex-military probably. The identification of them would take time, which was okay by him.

  
  


He had managed to decrypt part of the data but it had only given a breakdown of what equipment this unknown faction had, which was some serious technology for the century he was in. But he wasn't really bothered as compared to Daleks these were really to him rank amateurs in terms of terror and destruction.

  
  


That thought amused him. Still, at least he wasn't having to fight those monsters any more for a corrupt Time Lord President. _'I wonder what Rassilon will be doing now the war is over...I wonder what it's now like on Gallifrey now the crisis had passed?'_

  
  


  
  


Director Hetris was in a great mood. He had got a great stroke of luck with this stranger helping him, allowing him to finally gain evidence of the people causing all this chaos on his world. He hoped that now that they had this evidence he could put them down for good and finally deal with the other issues which plagued the world. He turned to his advisor who had just entered the room.

  
  


“ _This really is something I don't really need now Willit. We have other things we could be dealing with instead of this.”_

  
  


“ _That is true Director. I hope that this stranger can get us the peace and breathing space we need to deal with what is more important. Though we will need to repair the damage....that's the currency we could really save.”_

  
  


“ _Yes, but it can't be helped. The infrastructure did need upgrading so we can use the excuse of this destruction to push through a bill to get funding for the modernisation projects we wanted.”_

  
  


“ _That is a great idea. It is a bit opportunistic but it's worth it. I will make sure the legislative committee is informed once we get this current crisis over with.”_

  
  


  
  


Curristan had made his way back to the TARDIS after he had finally found the file that had the location of the group's base. He had left a note with a soldier to give to the Director saying where he had gone, which meant he would have back up coming if things went wrong. He knew he was heading into a risky situation and wouldn't have dared leave the Director in the dark.

  
  


_'Well, at least we can now say that soon this needless destruction will be over. I hope I can find the hostages they stole if they are still alive. I do hope that I don't have to defend myself...though I won't rule anyone won't do anything stupid.'_

  
  


Walking over to a nearby crate, he found that he still had the staser that he used to use during the Time War. _'It's a good thing I still have it, though I don't really want to use it.'_ He quickly went through the motions of making sure it was armed, just as the console made a noise to say that it had landed.

  
  


_'Right, here we go. Into the lion's den..'_


	4. A Necessary Solution

Curristan had snuck into the shadows just as a guard had arrived back from outside. He watched as the person sighed with boredom and walked down one of the many corridors between the boxes Curristan could see from his position. He knew that many of these had weapons inside, hopefully, he could avoid causing an explosion which would mean his doom if he wasn't careful.

As he moved position, a man with black hair and a menacing air of authority burst out of an office throwing a poor guy out in front of him. _“I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME. THE GOVERNMENT FORCES ARE BOUND TO BE HERE SOON AND THIS BASE NEEDS TO BE DEFENDED. I WILL NOT SURRENDER OUR CAUSE. NOW GET BACK TO YOUR POSTS.”_

The meek responses of affirmation gave Curristan the clue that he was the guy that was in charge. However, he would not give away where he was just to get a shot on the man. He knew that there were people crawling over the place that who would rush in once they heard any shots fired.

Cursing silently, Curristan decided to look around near where he was and see what he could find. He immediately spotted several open crates which he rummaged around in. He found that they contained some of the explosive charges that he knew had been used in all the sabotage operations. He also found some random bits and pieces of equipment such as webbing and belt pouches. Making note of where he was in proportion to the room, he decided to now see if he could find any hostages.

Sneaking around was not that easy though. Patrols were frequent and he had to time each move from hiding place to hiding place perfectly. It felt though to Curristan like the infiltration missions he had done so many times during the Time War. He would finally find a doorway which had somehow been left unguarded. Slipping through he was met by a disturbing sight.

There were corpses laid throughout the room, with pools of blood everywhere. It was clear that the hostages had become expendable to this group and a massacre had taken place.

_'These people are monsters....they all were murdered without mercy. Didn't even spare the women....'_

He immediately backtracked and made his way back to the hiding place he had been in earlier. He was now about to make them pay for the victims he had to leave behind.

Dextrem Valtex still was furious. He had just received word that government forces had sealed off the roads in and out of the area his base was in, meaning that now he was like a caged animal. He only had twenty-four men including himself who could handle a weapon. He knew that Astrio was now close to death due to his traumatic injuries, which was damaging to his cause. It was now only a matter of time before they were attacked.

  
  


_'I can't believe that it has come to this. I wanted to rule this planet, but it looks like I made the wrong choices and I now have to suffer for it. I won't go down easy, if they want me then they have to come and get me.'_

  
  


Pressing a button on his intercom he summoned his new second in command Varsic. He knew that he was a good soldier but he would never be a replacement for Astrio. As the man entered he immediately addressed him. _“It's time to get ready for the siege which will be starting soon. Get all men prepared to defend the base, make sure all weapons are functional and ammunition is distributed. We will defend this place till the last round.”_

  
  


“ _Yes commander, I will do this at once.”_ Varsic saluted and left Valtex to his thoughts.

  
  


  
  


Curristan had by now returned to his first hiding place and was now fiddling with the explosive charges he had found. His aim was now to place them all over the base and bring it down on top of them all. He knew he was ill-equipped to take them on in combat so a more broad solution was needed.

  
  


_'Well, at least the government forces aren't allowing themselves to be drawn into a close in siege, gives me time to end it with these and save from a pitched battle.'_

  
  


Carrying five charges he began to place them in areas he thought it was best to place them, setting a timer on each one so he didn't need to use a remote trigger. He made sure that he kept out of sight still, knowing that if they found one they would search the base for others.

  
  


Surprisingly despite the alert, Curristan managed to plant all five successfully, before slowly creeping his way back to the TARDIS. He knew that the explosives would totally level the base and kill anyone inside, which was a shame but these people were fanatical and would not negotiate.

  
  


As he slipped into his TARDIS he immediately set it into motion, wanting to not have it buried when the building came crashing down. A minute later, the explosives detonated in a chain five seconds apart, tearing through the structure. Dextrem Valtex still sitting at his desk screamed in fear and rage as the heavy ceiling above him collapsed on top of him. Every one of his followers was caught in the blasts, which sent a plume of flames and smoke high into the air.

  
  


  
  


Onboard the TARDIS, Curristan decided to just leave and not go back to the Director's office. He wasn't really interested in the praise and he didn't feel comfortable having to take the course of action he had to, but the dead hostages had made it necessary. Being congratulated for having to kill people was not really something he wanted.

  
  


Setting a new course, he held on as the TARDIS began to shake. _'Let's go onwards to the next destination, let's hope we can make some good when we get there.'_


End file.
